


once again

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 三角关系注意, 喵＆美丽明示注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee





	once again

艾默里克靠着长廊的一侧，伸手按住了自己的领结，繁复的花纹编织着礼服兜住他所剩无几的耐心，有时候他真的尤其渴望沉浸在一段宁静而无需思考的时间，在过去只是担任总骑士长——在它确实仅仅意味着长官所应有的职责的时候，他还能够在晚餐之后和家中毛绒绒的伙伴度过一段歪倒在沙发上的愉快时光，哪怕管家常常用不赞同的目光，注视着那些如同暗巷里的流言一样固执追逐在他骑士装上的猫毛。在苍天龙骑阁下彻底发疯之前，他确实有且仅有如此贫乏的娱乐。

 

骑士长并不是刻意不去回想那些过往，那些，他脾气比石像鬼还要硬邦邦的好友所带给自身的，一种冰冷而干净利落的安慰，他们往往默不作声又达成共识，艾默里克知道他们都在不断索取，如果认真挖掘彼此千丝万缕的联系，他们无穷无尽的渴求除了将对方掏出一个冰窟窿，实际上也并不会有什么好的结果。

 

他渴望理性、宁静、足够强大又能对自己有所依赖的怀抱，龙骑士却沉浸在自身的仇恨所创造的一百星尺怒火与爆炸中怡然自得。埃斯蒂尼安不在追逐复仇的时候，对待他人和自身都过于刻薄而漠然，他注视自己仿佛注视着盖博尔格，等待着最终那一天——让自己粉身碎骨，消失在暴风与雪中。艾默里克徒劳地挂在边缘，只能勉强让自己保持摇摇欲坠，不至于一同摔进那些破碎的龙骨与心中。他曾向哈罗妮祈祷，在更加年轻或者说更加无知莽撞的时候，祈祷暴雪停歇之日能够带来希望或者就这样——就这样彻底带走一切。

 

让骑士长拉回思绪的是办公室里椅子翻倒的碰撞声，他还记得有一次青年从深灰的窗台翻进来，如同每次苍天龙骑阁下毫无耐心地击碎窗户的彩纹而进入，他们会在雪和血浸透的轻甲上触碰彼此滚烫的呼吸和孤独。那年轻的冒险者却小心地敲敲粘合过很多次的仿制彩绘玻璃，艾默里克请他进来，并按捺住满怀的温情和喜悦，而青年只是微笑着搭着腿坐到窗边，和冒险者的搭档不同，那些放射着憎恶锋芒的龙骑装甲在他身上更多的是流丽和克制，年轻的龙骑士放下小腿轻轻磕碰着石墙边缘，用一种暴雪永远无法孕育的轻快和信赖向艾默里克讲述前往翻云雾海的计划，骑士长沉浸在他的英雄明亮的声音和松木燃烧的噼啪声中，青年的沉重和伤感在他面前仿佛从来不会存在，即使这一点有时候会让艾默里克在骄傲之余又饱含嫉妒，他同样渴望能够成为小个子（对精灵来说）人类倾泻疲惫和柔软的对象。虽说办公室恋情往往不是最好的选择，但他无法抗拒，正如同被吸引的好友一样，无法抗拒这显而易见的救星与火光，艾默里克相信他能够救赎——或者结束一切，埃斯蒂尼安同样给予期望，为他的复仇与死亡。

 

现在，他站在乱糟糟暖融融的办公室里了，状况其实也并没有太超出骑士长的预料，他的目光首先扫过浅色的地毯，期望并没有什么洇开的深红痕迹，两位龙骑士刚刚脱出战场而热血沸腾的时候，也不是没有干过遍体鳞伤还操成一团的事，他被埃斯蒂尼安抱怨了好几个星时，因为骑士长坚持把他们的朋友从还兴致正佳的好友胳膊下拖出来疗伤。

“你就是这样，就很无聊，”龙骑士懒洋洋地擦拭下颌，“……他喜欢这样，再说我们在高地跋涉的时候想要别冻死哪有那么多选择。”

艾默里克握住他的英雄伤痕累累的手，而青年松垮垮地回握住，“……没什么，”青年低声道歉，并且试图克制住自己即刻充血的耳廓，“他知道我们的极限在哪……别担心。”

 

艾默里克注视着那位战士压抑的细声呻吟，他死死地咬住一团圣虹衬衣，接近痛苦的呜咽却伴随着欢愉而拱起的下身，埃斯蒂尼安的手指陷入柔软潮湿的栗色发梢里，用一种肆无忌惮又有所克制的力度将他的搭档按进地毯里，龙骑士掐着的盆骨上方浮现出丝丝缕缕的瘀痕，“埃斯蒂尼安，”青年被撞得向前的时候哀鸣着恳求，“请，不是，别…”而龙骑士永远无法对他的兄弟——他最好的伙伴说不，他前倾身体，用种族的优势覆盖住半个人类的背脊，而艾默里克十分清楚这种销魂蚀骨的亲密接触有多么令人贪恋，滚烫的湿润的贴合的皮肤，在后颈与耳垂边磨砺出齿痕，如同宣告所有一样令自己的痕迹深入人类的身体，不得不说龙骑士们总是让骑士长感觉到疼痛，怒火或者欲火中烧，即使因为他自身的虚伪或者是过度担忧，艾默里克从来无法勇于像好友一样肆无忌惮地在青年身上留下乱七八糟的伤痕，他往往只是请求年轻的冒险者允许他的亲吻与爱，让一切发生和进行地如同粘稠柔和的枫木糖浆，但埃斯蒂尼安对待他的搭档的粗暴与亲密确实让艾默里克感到喉咙发疼，他渴望加入其中，分享抑或独占他的英雄。

 

“我猜你还能再大点声儿，”埃斯蒂尼安低下头揶揄着，让他最好的搭档随着阴茎的抽动呜咽着叹息，“好嘛，你想让他来吗？想放松一会儿？”

 

海德林的信使当然知道龙骑士在这种言语上乐此不疲的游戏，他总是在这种让自身无所适从浑身瘫软的场合中格外的话多和令人喜爱地讨厌着，埃斯蒂尼安嘴里的“放松”并不是真正的让他好好地躺下来，睡一觉，那种，而是被苍天龙骑总是嘲笑的艾默里克，他的好友试图用对待什么易碎品一样小心操他的英雄，龙骑士坚持艾默里克这种贵族主义的床头精致作风让他能硬着打瞌睡，不过偶尔他也承认当青年和艾默里克的嘴唇胶着在一起的时候，冒险者那点按捺不住的主动渴求确实让他垂涎欲滴。

 

年轻的冒险者将脸埋进手臂里，艾默里克猜是过于粗暴疼痛的高潮让他眼前一黑，人类蜷缩着试图把自己团起来，埃斯蒂尼安顺势松开胳膊，只是用手落在光之战士大汗淋漓的后背和布满指痕的臀部，轻轻安慰着还在高潮中颤栗的伙伴，然后——龙骑士抬起他刻薄的颧骨漫不经心地询问好友，而艾默里克不置一词，只是如同以往，又一次咔哒一声合拢了门扉。


End file.
